Words
by sweetashby
Summary: A group of one shots, written around one word challenges giving by my reviewers. First up a game of football, leads to best friends finally admitting their feelings. I'm going to leave the rating at "T" if a chapter is too mature I will warn the readers in the authors note.
1. Football

**Recently my sister gave me a challenge to write a oneshot Dawsey story, somehow involving whatever word she chose. I loved the idea and wrote her story. Going through the files on my laptop I came across my oneshot, and decided to post it. I also decided as of now I will be continue this challenge; so anyone who would like to give me a world feel free (: They will basically be Dawsey centric, however if you'd like to see a specific pairing, romantically/family/friends feel free to tell me and I will write something up! Hope you enjoy enough to send in your own words! **

**My sister's word was "Football" **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing... *Sigh* **

"You can't actually be serious..."

"I am, listen it might seem silly to you, but since we were kids he's always teased me...I want to finally beat him in something."

"Gabby, if he's such a jerk why do you care what he thinks?"

"Listen, when I was five and Vic was ten he was hanging out with all his buddies, I looked up to- you know wanted to be like one of the older kids. So him and his friends invited me to play a game of flag football. I'd played a couple times with Antonio and his friends so I knew the rules. When we started, he tackled me to the ground, I feel on my arm crying, while him and all his friends stood around me laughing. Antonio saw what happened, picked me up and carried me home...I just, it's one of the things that sticks. I know I should let it go, but I think that was the first time I realized how cruel people could be...sometimes I forget it's the past...If your busy with Hallie, or if you don't wanna or can't it's okay I understand."

"Hallie and I broke up."

"Casey...I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine...we just wanted different things, you know? I'll pick you up at 2 tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah?" Gabby looked up hopeful, and Casey couldn't help but smile, knowing he was partly responsible for the grin she wore.

"Bring your A-Game Dawson." With that Casey walked away smiling.

She was the absolute cutest thing he'd seen. When he'd arrived at her door to pick her up, she had on black leggings, a gray t-shirt with her hair up, black eyeliner streaked across her cheekbones, in warrior form.

"You ready to learn some football?"'

"Lets get a move on."

At the field Dawson was clearly nervous about making a fool out of herself. She knew the basic rules, but she hadn't ever actually played after the day in the park.

"Hey Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't go easy on me okay? Because if you go easy on me, I'm not really learning anything..."

"You sure about this?"

"A thousand percent sure."

"Okay, we'll start with a few passes.."

Three hour's later, two very sore bodies, and a couple scrapes, Gabby was well informed on how to play football. Casey winning the game twelve to nine. Gabby was confident that she at least stood a chance at beating her cousin, and she owed it all to Casey.

The following weekend her family was gathered for a family reunion in the park. Gabby trying to build up the courage to suggest the football game. She knew it wouldn't matter if she'd lost; the point was she was good enough to hold her own in the game. But the five year old injured girl inside of her kept insisting it was too risky. No, this was her chance. She owed this to current self, to her five year old self and to Casey. Who'd spent his day off teaching her. Taking a deep breath she walked over to where Antonio and her male cousins stood spread out, tossing the football back and fourth. She locked eyes with Vic before he let out his usual sarcastic comment.

"You going to stand on the sidelines and cheer for a team Gabs, or are you looking go home crying again."

Antonio came to the immediate defense of his little sister, "You still bragging about tackling a five year old girl there are you Vic?"

"No, Antonio it's okay, I'll play."

"Gabby-"

"Teams of two, Antonio and me vs. you and Eddie. First to score a touchdown wins."

"Fine, you're the one who's going to need the ice packs tonight."

"Gabby are you sure about this?"

"Yeah."

Vick's team started with the ball, Vick threw the ball to Eddie before running past Gabby and catching the spiril that Eddie had thrown back to him, only getting a few feet further before Gabby had tackled him to the ground, causing everyone watching and playing to stand there shocked.

"Okay, so my baby sis had got some game, nice." Antonio walked by giving Gabby a high five.

It was a half hour before anyone was close to scoring a touchdown, both teams playing with equal strengths. Gabby was nearing at the end zone when Vic tackled her to the ground, causing the ball to go flying out of her hands, his knee landing on her leg; she knew she'd have a huge bruise. When Antonio came by giving her a hand up, they could all see she was in pain.

"Gabs if you're hurt we don't have to continue this..."

"No, I appreciate it Antonio but I'm fine."

"You sure, I don't want you to push yourself."

"I'm good."

Standing firmly on the spot where she'd been tackled, the ball was thrown back in, before she could grab it Vic jumped in front of her catching Antonio's throw and began running toward the opposite end of the field. Knowing she wouldn't be able to run the length of the playing field, she was just about ready to call it quits. Looking up to find Antonio's eyes, instead locking eyes with Matt; standing just outside the end zone cheering her on. She began running toward Vic, ignoring her aching muscle. She'd caught up with him just in time to tackle him, when he'd thrown the ball to Eddie, making the split decision to stay in front of Vic and block him; Eddie found himself trapped by Antonio, having to throw the ball back to Vic which Gabby jumped up and caught.

She'd ran forward, allowing time for Antonio to get to their end zone, before she throw a spiral through the air. Antonio caught the pass, looking down and seeing he was completely passed the line; he threw the ball down and ran toward Gabby, lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Gabby you did it!" He put her back on the ground before she turned around toward Vic and Eddie. Both putting their fist out waiting for a "pound" she bawled her fist up, not leaving either one hanging.

"I have to hand it to you Gabby, you got game."

"Thanks."

"Hey...did you know Casey was hear?" Antonio broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Gabby ran over to Casey throwing her hands around his neck and hugging him. "Thank you so much."

"Gabby that was all you."

"No, it wasn't...but thank you for saying that. This really meant a lot to me."

"I'm glad, Gabby Hallie and I- the reason we broke up was because I fell in love with someone else; someone she helped me realize was absolutely perfect for me."

"Oh yeah- Anyone I know?" Both hearts sped up at the same time. Casey's eyes went to her lips before they met halfway in a heated kiss. When they were both in need of air, they pulled back leaning their foreheads against one another.

"I love you too Matt...And football."

**I'm not too into football so I don't know if it is all right, I apologize for the little amount of it as well. Please review! **


	2. Smoothie

**I'm so happy to have had such a positive response to my first one shot, and the idea of the challenge itself. I got a lot of one-word challenges, and I'll be writing them in the order which they were received. The first one-shot is for Goldistic, and the word is Smoothie. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; still don't own anything...**

Matt shot up in bed, he was startled awake by a loud noise, the sound of broken glass and the soft "damn" that followed. Getting out of bed, throwing on his slippers and walking downstairs he found Gabby; she was kneeling on the kitchen floor picking up shattered pieces of what used to be a vase. He quickly made his way to her side, guiding her to stand up and step away from the mess.

"Come on baby, you don't even have anything on your feet; let me take care of this. I don't want you to get cut."

Reluctantly she backed away, letting him takeover. She'd felt foolish, she looked at the clock, reminding her that she _should_ feel foolish. It was the middle of the night, and she had just woken him up out of a deep sleep; and for what? Because she had a stupid craving. By the time he had finished picking up the broken glass, and looked back toward her she was leaning against the kitchen doorway, biting her lip and fighting back tears. Walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed the single tear making it's way down her face, before pulling back to catch her eye.

"Baby...what's wrong?" She shrugged and looked back down. "Hey, don't do that. What has you so upset?"

"I just feel bad." She spoke so lowly he barely heard her. "I had a craving and it's after three in the morning, so I didn't want to wake you. I tried to make it myself, but of course I failed and I still woke you up. So not only did I break something but it was for nothing, because you still had to get up because of me."

Matt leaned back, his hands moving from their place around her waist, his right hand moving to just below her chin, bringing it up leaving her no choice but to look at him. After which he moved to gently grip her arms.

"You don't have to feel bad baby." When there was no response he brought her in closer to his toned chest.

"Hey, baby I _want_ you to wake me. I want to be a part of every little moment, I mean it." Matt leaned back, placing his hand on her slightly curved belly, which kept their growing child safe.

"Every craving, every bout of morning sickness, all the kicks, the doctors appointments...everything. I promise you, Gabby. Me being woken up at night because you have a craving is_ nothing_ compared to everything you're doing to keep our child safe; to make me a daddy, to make _us_ parents. So you don't need to feel bad, okay?"

Slowly she nodded, before wrapping her arms around his torso and tilting her head up to meet his lips with her own. They both pulled back, when the need for air became too much., the corners of his mouth began to twitch and she could tell he was trying his hardest not to smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"It's just you broke a vase...What were you craving? Flowers?" They both laughed, and she burried her head in his chest, while he wrapped his arms tighter around her shoulders.

"Seriously though, do you still want what you were craving? Because I could make whatever it was?"

"You sure it's not too much?" She bit her lip out of shyness, his eyes moved to stare at her bottom lip for a moment, before catching it between his own.

"It's never too much... What were you craving?"

"A smoothie...it's how I broke the vase; I was reaching up for the blender and I dropped the vase that was next to it."

Matt smiled at her; since he was a bit taller than her, he was able to reach the blender on the top shelf without a problem. "Strawberry and Banana?"

"Sound's perfect, you're the best."

"No, I think you take that award hands down."

Twenty minutes and two smoothies later, both Matt and Gabby were back underneath the warm covers of Matt's bed. He held her closely to his toned chest, placing a kiss on her shoulder before pulling her closer.

"Are you still awake?" He soft whisper broke the silence.

"Yeah.."

"I was thinking, the cravings will probably become more and more frequent; um so maybe we should consider making these sleepovers more of a permanent thing."

Although he tried to hide his nerves, she could hear his voice shake. Gabby turned around in his arms, and tilted her head to look up at him. "Are you suggesting we move in together?"

"I just, it makes sense doesn't it? I love you, I don't want to be apart from you. When the baby comes, it's just going to be twice as hard. I don't want to miss anything, during the pregnacy or after."

"Matt, you don't need to try and convince me. I love you, more than I ever thought possible. I want us to live together."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you Matt, I love the little life we created together; and he or she deserves to have both parents around all the time, just as much as I think we deserve to have one another around."

Matt moved down the bed, to make himself level with Gabby's baby bump. He kissed it gently three times, "I love you, peanut." He then moved up to Gabby's lips. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Matt."

"It's a good thing you'll be around on a permanent basis...I see a lot of smoothie cravings in the near future."

Matt chuckled before pulling Gabby close to him again, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Well, there it is...Smoothie! Hope you liked it! Please review and keep sending in those words! :D What did everyone think about the crossover episode? I loved it! When they found Gabby! Goodness I cried! Also Erin and Severide! :o) The little girls :( it was all so amazing! **


	3. Family

**So I'm really sorry for the lack of updates; I wish I could say had a good excuse but I really don't. I always have the intention for getting on my laptop and writing, but I end up getting distracted rather quickly. I always go on youtube before I write to gain some inspiration, from watching Dawsey fan made videos. But lately I find myself going from Dawsey to videos of Ellen DeGeneres. I think part of the reason is all of my unfinished stories are just too overwhelming for me, which again is my own fault. So I've decided with the exception of "Words" and "Everything Has Changed" my other stories are currently on Hiatus. I have decided to work on one story at a time, so I can focus on updating more fequently. Since words- is not a multi chapter story, but instead just oneshots- I will keep that one going as well. So that being said, for those of you reading my other stories, I ask that you all let me know what you would like to see continued after "Everything has changed" is finished. Please review after this update, along with the number of the story you would perfer I work on next. Thank you all for your continued support! :) **

1. Fix You

2. Something To Fight For

My next oneshot is for Mini Me who gave me the word "family"

I hope you enjoy it!

It had been a month since the chief's wedding; A full month had passed since the explosion that nearly took the lives of everyone at House 51. It was a miracle they had all made it out alive. Not one of them had escaped with anything less than serious injuries, but the fact of the matter was they were all lucky to be alive. Being on the job, you quickly learn to believe miracles can happen. You can never have enough prayers leading your way into danger. They all had close calls before...bombs, structural collapses, ambulance crashes, guns being pulled out on some of them, they each knew what it was like to appreciate life a little more than most. Some weren't as lucky as others, they lost family over the years, Andy Darden, Rebecca Jones, Hallie Thomas. Maybe that was how they had all managed to survive; because in the process of losing their family, they had gained guardian angels.

No one had gone back to work yet; all but one had been given the OK to return over a week ago, it was at that point they had discussed waiting until they could all return as a family. They were just waiting on Matt to be recovered enough to return. In the explosion he'd been trapped under concrete that had fallen onto his midsection, rupturing his spleen and cracking two of his ribs, resulting in the need for emergency surgery. She was currently sitting in the waiting room, while he was in with the doctor. This would be his final checkup, and if everything checked out they would return to work following shift.

After the explosion during a routine sonogram to check for internal bleeding, Gabby had discovered she was pregnant. She hadn't told Matt yet. There were a lot of things that had yet to be discussed. She didn't want to compromise his recovery in anyway, and while she hoped he would be excited- there was always the chance he would feel it wasn't the right time, and telling him the news could cause stress slowing down his healing. But she knew she if the doctor's visit went well, she could no longer keep it a secret from him.

After learning the news, she had chosen to stay at 51 as PIC. Whether or not she pursued a career as a firefighter was no longer a decision she could make for herself, she had to decide with her family's best interest in mind. Since Matt would expect her to report to her assigned firehouse, not 51- she knew she would have to tell him tonight. Gabby looked up when she heard the door open, Matt walked out with a smile across his face. God his smile made her fall in love with him all over again. This is the man who out of love, she created a growing life with. She knew he was going to make a wonderful father, and she couldn't wait to raise this baby with him. He walked over to her and threw his arms around her waist, and hugged her.

"Happy smile mean you're healthy?"

"I'm healthy."

"Thank God, I love you Matt."

"I love you too Gabby. Thank you for helping me through recovery." He kissed her forehead, put his arm around her shoulder and began leading her out of the doctor's office.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could headover to Molly's and let the guys know?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

The drive to Molly's was quick. Together they walked hand in hand into the bar, Hermann being the first to spot them. He climb up on the bar, and pointed toward Matt, "Well, what's the word?"

"Clean bill of health!"

Raising his glass to a toast Hermann smiled, "To miracles, to having all of our family safe, to our guardian angels up there watching over us."

"Here, Here!"

They'd spent the next couple of hours celebrating all of their recoveries, and remembering all of the lives they had lost over the years. The drive home was quiet and Matt could tell Gabby had a lot on her mind; he made a mental not to find out what was bothering her when they were in the privacy of their own home. He pulled into the driveway, parking the truck and jogging around her side to open the door for her. By the time they had gotten home they were exhausted, and couldn't wait to lay down.

Silently they both brushed their teeth, Matt sat on the edge of the bath watching Gabby take off her makeup, throw her hair up in a bun and wash her face. When she'd gone to dry her face in the towel hanging from the shower bar, Matt stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her neck.

"You're so beautiful."

"Lieutenant Matthew Casey...always the sweet talker."

"I mean it." He turned her around, so she was now facing him.

"I love you."

"I love you too... You've been awfully quiet tonight. What's on your mind?"

"Let's finish getting ready for bed...then we'll talk."

"Okay."

Walking into their bedroom, Matt stripped down to just his boxers, as Gabby changed into a pair of yoga shorts and an old faded Beatles teacher that belonged to Matt. Turning around to face him, he tilted his head slightly, smiling- "You always look better in my clothes than I do." Gabby walked over to him, her eyes catching sight of the vicious reminder that again she'd almost lost him...they'd almost lost each other. She knelt down, kissing the pink scar.

"Gabby...sit down, talk to me..."

"Matt, I've decided to stay as a paramedic at 51."

"Why? Gabby if you're worried about me not supporting you, don't be. You've worked so hard for this and you deserve it. I'm just worried the same way you worry about me. It doesn't mean I don't believe in you."

"Baby... Oh man.."

"Gabby, What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Gabby bit her lip pensively, it only took a few seconds for him to process what Gabby had just told him. He looked at her, a smiling teasing the corner of his lips.

"Gabby...are you happy about this? Is it what you want?"

"Yes." With her reassurance, Matt stood up laughing- before lifting her off the ground and spinning her around, kissing her lips.

"God, I love you so much. You've just made me the happiest man alive."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay? My family at 51 is safe, and I'm starting a family with my incredibly sexy girlfriend. Gabby- this is me happy."

"You won't be saying that in a few months when I'm huge."

"You be just as beautiful, and I will remind you everyday of that."

"Matt...there's one more thing that's been on my mind."

"What's up baby?"

"Well since it didn't workout before, I was just wondering if you would ask me again?"

"Ask you what?" Matt questioned looking at her confused.

"Ask me again...Ask me to marry you." Gabby's eyes filled with tears as Matt smiled at her. He walked to his dresser, opening the drawer and grabbing the tiny velvet box from under his socks. He walked back over to her, kissing her lips- before he got down on one knee.

"Gabriela Dawson, we are going to have a beautiful baby together. One that I can only hope will have all of their mother's features-will you marry me?

"Yes." Gabby's answer came out as a whisper. Her voice betraying her of the tears of joy she was holding back. Matt slipped the ring her on finger and stood up kissing her again.

"Baby...I was wrong before. _Now_ I'm the happiest man alive."


End file.
